


Claiming of Innocence

by rockstarlarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Blood, Bottom Louis, Flower Child Louis, M/M, Punishments, Punk Liam, Punk Zayn, Secrets, Smut, Top Harry, Vampire Harry, Vampire Turning, Vampire Zayn, Zayn is sort of louis' body gaurd, harry doesnt have real emotions, harsh harry, i have no choice, innocent!louis, louis is very dense in this story, possibility that louis discovers his love for panties in this, pure louis, though i really hate bottom louis, turning, very slim chance of kinky fuckery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockstarlarry/pseuds/rockstarlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a prince of all vampires of Europe and a very soulless one, too. He's lived his long life without any sorts of feeling or emotion and he thinks it's okay since he was born as a pure vampire and pure vampires can't feel a simple emotion since they were born dead.</p><p>But one night, His mother has informed him that he will be king soon but he must do a simple task. Choose the most innocent human to make his for a very, very, long time. </p><p>It was only a month into his search for his innocent human when he found an have unconscious boy laying a wooden floor of a vampire party. And the moment Harry saw him He knew perfectly well that this was the one.</p><p>The one who he will break until he's under his control, the one whose blood he'll poison with his vampiric venom, and the one who he'll make his</p><p>Forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. produloge

**Author's Note:**

> \\\\\\\
> 
>  
> 
> \Not even going to lie this is my first larry fan fic i ever made and i'm really excited to share it with Ao3. This was oringinally going on Wattpad but im going to have this be on Ao3 before posting it on wattpad. mostly for the reason of how good or how bad this fan fic is. So yeah i hope you end the first chapter of this and please be nice...

Struggling to escape the man's the iron grip was impossible. She twist and turned nearly stretching her dress she'd worn since disappearing into the night , kicking the heel of her bare feel against the man's legs hoping it would cause an affect maybe drop her on the floor from pain but there was no reaction no even a sound that was close to pain. The man behind let out a breathy chuckle of amusement, making his grip on her as tight. She whimpered and gasps from hearing loud cracks coming from herself, moving inside her body and causing her to scream. Her eyes widen. It was a bones. The pain was burning in her lower stomach, giving her internal punches to her organs and making blood of her own climb up her throat. She spat out the metallic taste onto the wall in front of her painting dot of her blood on the already stained blood walls.

 

The man holding her sighed of relief going forward to the wall in front and stopped centimeters away from it. The smell reaching both their nose causing the women to gag in disgust and stomach to churn. The man, however, had his stomach growl of want of the delicious red liquid on the wall. He reached a hand with his index finger extended and scooped one of the red dot and brung it back to his lips, making a suckling noise once the finger was in his mouth. The girl heard the noise and was horrified. The man was putting her blood in his mouth. She screamed forcing the kicks of her legs to go harder on the man's leg. The background of her screams and struggles were blurred and vanishing. his moans of delight mixed with the screams. The sour sweet blood burning on his tongue. Giving his inside scream in demand for more. More from the source of bitter sweet blood.

 

He realized he closed his eye and them. Feeling crimson of red flowing through his pure venom veins, feeling his eye glow crimson, feeling his nails grow, hearing the 'sling' and feeling the points of his fangs poking his bottom lip. His throat started to ached for the taste, his body longed for it and his brain demanded it to be received. He dove his face in her neck, giving a strong sniff of her blood pumping behind the layers of skin of her neck. He almost gave with his body want. But he had to ignore it. He liked to play with his food even

 

Gripped loosened a little giving her hope that he was 'going to let her go'. But certainly that wasn't the case. He spoke for the first time since he entered the room.

 

"You smell fantastic" he complements in a murmur against her neck. She ignored them with whimpers. Her speed of her kicking legs has decreased. A sign of weakness.

 

"You don't have to be scared darling" he said. "This is all in your honor. Feeding a royal is a great achievement."

 

"Please" she pleads with a cry, ignoring a bright side he tried to humor with. " please let me go."

 

The red-eyed man chuckled. "Oh, M'sorry, Lovely. Ill be leaving to attend some...business and I can't leave on an empty stomach." He explains. He leans closer to her neck. Breathe streaming over her neck and the wetness of his tongue licking her skin. The girl began to struggle again, trying to twist and turn away from his bite. But it was no use. He plunged his fangs into her neck having the blood fill his mouth and dued to her twisting of her neck his fangs slit the side of her neck. Neatly slicing her neck in a semi around her neck. The blood seeped through and dribbled down her neck. She didn't notice the slicing pain and continue to twist her neck violently, causing her neck of sliced skin to rip the rest around neck. She surely felt the pain right then and there and with her last strangled cry fell silent and limp, no sound nor movement came from her. Her head was simply lolling to the side with the only thing being attached was her spine other then that her head was completely disconnected.

 

When Harry had finished with his snack he simply reached and grabbed the back of her neck, digging his fingers into layers of ripped flesh until he felt the bone of her spine. He gripped the spine and pulled her off his fangs. Ugh he'll have to get them cleansed again. He rises the spine of the lifeless women till she was hang her head low and body still. He took a look at himself and yep his bare chest and pajama pants are drenched on bittersweet blood, uh the vile women always had to struggle and now look what happen. He's drench in her blood from foolish movements.

 

Not that Harry should be mad at the this little mess but he's furious. Ruining his hard-to-get-out-stains pajamas was one flaw he had, but remembering the reason why he wanted a human to maim and kill for his own need was another flaw. Anger of his mother's request he thrown at him when he was in the middle of reading one of Shakespeare's story. She walked in with no make-up mask to cover her more beautiful human face and her black satin gown flowing behind her. She called out Harry in a sweet voice like the voice she uses when to coo her dinner. Harry by the time was in his silk pajama bottoms tucked under the duvet in his king sized bed (Mother thought it was appropriate for size) and bare back leaning against the head board.

 

He returns the greeting with breath traveling with his words. He internally rolls his eyes at the tone of her voice. He only hears the voice when something's overdracmatically big is going to be planned. Something that could either make Harry imagine devious happiness or go anger slang and have an early evening snack to cool himself off.

 

Guess which one was the result. 

 

So now here's Harry. Coated in blood and anger boiling up units in himself. He knows he must follow all his mother order, no matter how ridiculous it is , but for the first time in decades he has to deny this-this foolishness of a order. With his decision made he clasped the spine bone of the lifeless girl and turned his heels of his shoes opposite direction where the door was and strolled out with the body dragging along with him.

 

\---

 

Harry sniffs his way to find his mother. Since vampires have very strong senses of smell, he can smell the strong perfume his mother usually wears. He gets very confused when his nose leads him to the dining area and not his mother. It's almost unfamiliar coming in the dining area without being hungry for blood. Usually in the large dining room is were he feeds at the table with his mother, but when wanted to eat alone he goes into the dungeon chambers for a meal. Basically when Harry and his mother eat together the human shackled tightly on one side of the black wooded table and another on the other. Usually the human that would be selected would be pathetic filth that is excused to be walking and talking happily on the streets of London like vampires. Basically any body that's available or if there's any prisoners in the dungeon chamber. 

 

Harry made it to the main dining room of the castle he lived in. He catches the view of his mother talking in direct to the vampires he's either known as a gaurd or an accquentance all in a circle around the large dark wooded oval shaped table. Of course all wearing black even his mother (but she always go with black poofs of dresses thinking it looked more mature and royal, though Harry wore what any teen would were at his hundreds of age). The vampires all had their hands clashed behind their backs, posture straight and pale faces with no emotion, looking straight down at something on the table.

 

Harry doesnt bother to stop and listen to what she saying and trudges near the dinning table with the drained corpse and with little strength used, he threw the lifeless body, letting her spine bone poke his fingers and the meat from her insides slick Harry's fingers. He saw the body fly through the air and with gravity not letting it stay up in height, it fell fast on the table with a big 'thunk' and a crumble of papers to go with it. None of the vampires flinched at the surprise. Instead the vampires that's backs were facing Harry, turned around at the same time. The vampires that's fronts were facing Harry looked up with a blank expression. Harry's mother didn't even look up from the papers.

 

Harry struts over to the table and the vampire immediately clears a way for Harry to face Harry's mother on the other side of the table. As Harry thighs touch the wood of the table his mother looks up slowly. Not showing anger nor disappointed.

 

"Harry" she says. Her voice calm and so overly sweet it could cause tooth decay. "What is the meaning of your messy food getting all over the map papers, you know how that makes me feel."

Harry would laugh at the irony in the sentence but to angry to do so.

 

"What do you think?" Harry spat. "After feeding on a horrendous wench, I remember why I was even feeding in the first place." He points at his mother. " you, a heartless vampire, wants me to find a human as my true love. A human 'that I'll never hurt' or ' harm' and 'keep in my heart for all eternity'." He mocks.

 

His mother cocks her brows as a look of confusion paints her face. " and what's the problem with that?"

 

Harry squawk with unbelief. "You taught since the 1500's, since queen fucking Elizabeth the first was still ruler of this kingdom to think that human are nothing but food. That vampires had to feel nothing. Especially love. Now that I'm five-hundred-twenty-one-years-old I need a human for love? To keep in my heart for eternity? For your information, mother, I don't even have a heart that beats since birth. I don't even know for what they are since now. What type stupid irony is this to you?"

 

"No" she says simply. He wasn't sure what she was saying 'no' too. "Your over exaggerating. You can't accuse me of such things when I only said 'your need of a human is now for care taking and relationships'. Now, harry, I'm not stupid nor is this ironic. I am very much older then you and therefore smarter, I know vampires can't feel a curtain thing. Physically and mentally, well except over fires and holy water). Yes its possible to imagine feeling but is it really there? No it isn't. The only reason I want you to have a human is because your being put up to the test, a challenge per se. I want to see you discipline, have no mercy when it messes up and I want you to try and imagine to connect with it. Because once he or her is under your full control your going to make him or her into one if us for ruling this land with you. For years to come."

 

Harry gasps. "One of us? But-"

 

"How do you think your here right now, Harry? Your father turned me once I was disciplined and look at I. I'm the queen of this castle and ruler of every vampire out there. Basically Europe. No matter how ridiculous it sounds. Now unless you want this power once I'm done with my fun you get your human and do your way. Haven't you always wanted that Harry? Make the word 'hope' to disappear in people head as your announced as king. Just imagine, Harry. To rule lives over people? Treat them like filth and spread your power all over England? Destroy anybody who disrespects you in any kind of way? And all that with someone by your side? All of it could be yours if you do this small task. You could be the king your father never was."

 

Harry kept silent. She wasn't wrong about power. She wasn't wrong about anything he wanted. Ever since he was young he wanted to take control. Like his mother said. He wanted everything she wanted or had. Other then his foolish father who disappeared when Harry was a decades old of a baby his mother was his angel that took him under her wing. Made him into the person he is today. She lead him many obstacles, skills, methods and to make him into an emotionless monster and he loves her for that. He loves he for raising him like a father would and made him want this power. Made him itch for it.

 

for example ; When he was the old enough she was the one who let him choose punishments for servants or peasants below them. They were always harsh and ones that made his mother smile with happiness and cruelty. Sometime she taught he how to do the punishments himself in spare time. It was like their way of a hobby or bonding time.

 

 

Shockingly, he'd never gotten the fact that she was bitten. How could she be so merciless and non-emotional. Harry had learned bitten vampires always had humanity inside their system. They could feel emotion and pain at a curtain level but never his mother. He wonders what it feels like to have emotions. To feel sadness or remorse or even happiness. He's imagine happiness many times but he secretly wants the real deal. To feel bubbly inside or crumbling inside or aches inside that isn't hunger. To that life it's a big question mark that is waiting to be answered. Maybe he'll get emotion even if its a very slim chance. He imagine fear that he'll be like this forever.

 

Anyway, to take care of a human? To discipline it and basically force it to have feeling for a vampire with none of the sort? That's the biggest challenge he's ever heard of. Since he was actually six years old he fed from humans on his own. He was taught to look at humans as food but never as a person. And for discipline? That will be easy or even fun to do. It will be like have a pet.

 

Harry settles a smirk on his lip and looks at his mother and she has a smirk too. She know he's thought about it. "So where do I get my human?"

 

She smiles, delighted with her son's agreement. "Well I know a perfect place for you find one." She grips the body that's been laying there and throws it off the table. Immediately some servant scrambles from the shadowed corridor and drags the body away. Harry's mother points to the blood smudged map with America on it. America?

 

"This is where you'll find your human. America has so many to choose from while Europe is...small and well knows about us. America is oblivious to vamps and you'll be the one to introduce our kind there. Anyway, your human should be somewhere" he slides the world map out to reveal an American map. She points to California. "This states has a high population of people. Or " she points to a small state that across America. "This place called New York"

 

"New York? What happened to Yor-"

 

"Harry"

 

"Sorry. Why these specific places to find my human? Aren't American humans more rebellious and well snobby?"

 

"Why, these place is where you'll mostly find the perfect human. These places have all the traits that would fit into a person. Yes, some humans are that way but not all. You need someone Submissive, fast learner, creative and well...a virgin and some other things too."

 

Harry understood but couldn't help and ask: " why a virgin?"

 

"Well you need someone pure, innocent like. something that has their blood to be natural. like never drinks to poison the blood rotten, drugs also include, swears and ectera. Plus untainted pure blood is practically the most rarest blood ever. Sadly I wasn't so pure when I was human but your father turned me anyway because he 'loved' me. I thought he was drunk off blood at the time. Though you see the affect when blood is impure" She chuckles dryly and Harry doesn't join in. He knows it an insult to herself and wont go along with her pity of herself. That shows disrespect. He raced over the information.

 

Okay innocent virgin that is creative and submissive that seems about easy. "I won't fail you mother." He bows.

 

"Excellent, I'll send word out about your arrival so they could lure some pures for your help and i'll gather the clan with you on your journey. And i want your choosing at a perfect event. Perfect for attention oh and Harry?" Her rambles being something else to her mind. Getting Harry's attention.

 

Harry looks up. "Yes mother?"

 

"Make sure to leave a blood bath once your done your search and make sure not to have no one touch nor harm your pure. That's your job to do." 

 

Harry nods with his one dimple popping out of his smirk that's tugging on his lips, deep and mental laughter almost becoming audible. "Of course mother. I won't disappoint you."

 

"Good. You prepare for your departure in a week."

 

Harry nodded. He swiftly turned his heel of his shoes and walks away, disappearing into the darkness of the corridor.


	2. Innocent boy following untold secrets into the dark without realizing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No! Louis you have to listen to me, it's something that shouldn't concern you."
> 
>  
> 
> "But it does, Zaynie. I've been concerned about you leaving the dorm without me knowing and just ignoring me when your back. And now that I find you when you disappear you look like this. Your make up smeared and red dye in your hair that makes your hair look like you slept on the wrong side of the bed! And you think it's complicated to tell me? I deserve an explanation for your disappearance and how you look. All I do is care for you and you from not getting in trouble." Louis cries a river from his saying and crumbled into a seat behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /  
> /  
> Something important to say in the last note. very important. Other then that, enjoy the chapter.

 

 

He softly giggled feeling the tickle of grass under his clothed thighs and bum.The prickly grass blades tickled the bottom of his trousers, shifting with him as he moved around once in a while when he tried to get comfortable. Every time he got comfortable he continue to make his flower crown but then stop from giggling again from the little tickles again. He gave up on being comfy on the feely grass soon after having to stop minute to adjust. Even though he wants to savor the look of this particular crown developing second by second or the feeling of the steamy stems and soft petals against his fingers, he doesn't want the shiny sun to disappear without him finishing the crown.

 

 

He sat through, ignoring the tickling grass and started to weave the stems together. He squints in concentration (and because he forgot his glasses at the dorm), looking close to loop then stick through then lightly pulls for a knot to lock in between the stems. He repeats the steps; squint, loop, bend the flower, then knot to lock, squint, loop, bend the flower then knot to lock. Time went on with his routine when he finished and he noticed the stems color change from green to a orange. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked up.

 

 

The beautiful semi sun was resting on fluffy-looking dyed clouds. The blue of the sky was fading into yellow, pink, and purple and the rays of resting sunshine were beaming the crust of the earth with copied color of the clouds. Louis looked down at his finished crown and smiled. The beams of sunshine colour coloured the white flower petals making it look like a artistic toddler work in a coloring book. He wished for the colours to stay on the petals, to make a stain of colors patterned on each but no they couldn't try to. They had to go and make other things like flowers shine with beauty on the other side of the planet where Louis' main home is. But it's okay they'll come back to America tomorrow.

 

 

The colors on the flower petals faded into all orange turning darker by the minute. Louis frowned, imaging the goodbyes the colors whispering as they leaving away like the sun. Then Louis imagine the sad moping of the flower crown is making because the colours left it plain and naked and not beautiful. Louis' frowned deepens and starts to pet the petals of the crown.

 

 

"Don't be sad little crown. Your still beautiful without the colours. You'll always be. In fact your my favorite because-" he looks side to side to check if anybody's near -" well, you know why." He reassured warmly to the weaved plant. This happened sometimes when Louis would whisper to animate objects. He believe since at a young age that everything has feelings and nothing can exist with feeling. yes, some people thought he was dropped a few times as child or that his mother was rising him wrong but  both are wrong and false. He was raised to believe as positive as possible to do what ever you want, make everything your world, and be happy with it.

 

 

His Mother always said that to him when they played in the garden in the backyard of his home after he was done with home-school. His father somewhat said the same thing when tucking Louis into bed. Only more along the words of '' _if ya stop being a fag then you'll probably have more of a chance making it in life then being a worthless piece of shit"._ I said somewhat along thw words, though Louis and his father had some problems he listened to what is father said... well most of it.

 

 

"Lou?"

 

 

Louis jumped from the familiar yorkshire accent and twisted his body around to see his rock edge looking companion giving him a scolded look. what did he do wrong this time?

 

 

"Yes, Zaynie?" 

 

 

"Do you realize that it's almost night?" Oh.

 

 

Louis looks around and yes it's almost dark, he looks at Zayn shyly without making eye contact. "Yes?"

 

 

Zayn made scornful look turn into a hard glare that made Louis look down. "And What if I wasn't here to get you in time. Someone or those mean bullies could of gobbled you up?" despite his look towards louis his words were light as if he was talking to a baby.

 

 

Louis looked up with a developing pouted and a sniffle. Making his grey blue eyes big for Zayn. "In sorry Zaynie." Louis says in light voice, trying to ask Zayn to let Louis off easy. "I was just admiring my crown." he pets the petals of the crown, smiling softly at it. It really is a specail one.  

 

 

Zayn sighed and rolled his eyes. He couldn't get over the cute wittle face Louis would make when getting scolded by Zayn. Though Zayn was supposed to be a rock of steel he couldn't help but let Louis off this time. He changes the subject so he doesn't make it look like he.s going soft on Louis' be half. "Were you talking to you flower crown again?"

 

 

Louis grins widely, looks down and rocks a little from side to side. "Maybe" he drags out. "Only because it was sad about having the sunsets colours leave its petals. But it's happy now because of my reassurance and favoritism " He rises it up so Zayn can see it and yes Zayn lets out a coo of adorableness mixed with awe. This boy could make flower crowns for years.

 

 

Zayn Malik of all people is the one and only of Louis' best friend or as Louis says it 'bestie'. To people its an actual surprise only because of appearances and actions. Now, lets get you a visual of how Zayn is not very likely for you to see him as Louis' friend.

 

 

You walk down the street and you see a small and feminine boy almost skipping the opposite way towards you with a angelic smile on his face that could make your heart flutter. He has a flower crown on his head and wears a dark blue sweater down to upper thigh length and bright grey skinny jeans with rolled up cuffs at the bottom so you can see his bare ankles and the starting ledges of his TOM's. You'd instantly think the boys innocent, which he is.

 

 

But look at the scary looking lad trudging next to him. The boy next to him has his hands in his pockets and a smoking fag between his lips. He's taller then him and seems to be more muscular and wears black. Black skinny's, black combat boots, black shirt, black leather jacket, black make-up, and black tattoos. He wears a blank expression, not giving anything away. The only expression you can read are his tattoos that creep up his neck. If he ever looked at you you'd cringed into nothing. You automatically would think he's a murderer and the innocent boy next to him is his next victim.

 

 

Which is so untrue, you might as well think a monkey that it'll take over the world based off the shows and stereotypes. Yes, Zayn is mostly the stereotypical goth or punk. He does drugs (not around Louis), goes to parties (while Louis is sleeping), and does any intimidating thing you can of (but try's not to do it around Louis). He will most likely save Louis from a murderer. He'd treat Louis like a damn prince and beat the shit out if the murderer and maybe when he's done he'll give Louis a cuddle on the small couch till he fall asleep. It's not that Zayn is forced to do this its just ever since he met the little boy in a flower meadow, being kicked and bullied for wearing a weird thing on his head and dressing flamboyant.

 

 

Since that day he felt the need to protect the innocent boy from harm and he did. Apparently it became in a some sort of an addiction and he ended up being attached with Louis to the hip. Being like his steel bodyguard, protecting him from any threat. Causing an effect of sheltering Louis away from well...life. He took care of him once he found out the problems about his family at home, the bullying and teasing and up to now, his college life. He just sort of happen to lead Louis to innocence as a personality. But Louis didn't noticed or was aware. He didn't even mind the care taking he was getting from an intimidating punk companion.

 

 

Louis thought it was a bit weird when Zayn even cares about him till this day and pops out of nowhere when something happens. Like while Zayn had gone somewhere overnight and didn't show up in the flat they shared Louis decided to get some tea that was 15 minutes away from were they lived.

 

 

Long story short while Louis was walking in the early sunset morning some guy was following him, pushed him into an alley and demanded money. Zayn came from nowhere and flanged the mugger into some garbage bags and grabbed Louis and walked out the alley. Louis kept asking questions on where the heck he came from but Zayn ignored him and only said. "Don't ever go out without me anywhere. Except our classes at UNI. D'you understand?" Zayn harsh voice made Louis whimper and flinched, trying to pull away from Zayn death grip on his forearm. Zayn automatically soften and lessen his grip and whispered. "Please"

 

 

Louis agreed and thanked Zayn for saving him. With that he and Zayn went back to the UNI area. Louis wasn't thirsty for tea the rest of that day.

 

 

Louis didn't it was completely dark outside until Zayn broke him out on memories.

 

 

"Lou? Are you okay?"

 

 

Louis nodded and looked at his flower crown, it was stain grey with the night and the little light with the moonlight coated all over it. The petals shivered from cold wind and so did Louis. He whimpered, quickly putting the flowers crown on his head , letting the soft petals tickle his scalp and curled his arms around himself. Zayn let out a chuckled.

 

 

"You cold?"

 

 

"A little."

 

 

"Well lets get inside before you freeze your big arse off." Zayn decided not to tell louis off for his carelessness today and get Louis home safe.Louis commend s on Zayn for getting him safe from the night only because Louis is very much like a child and will stay outside until shadows of darkness are accompanying Louis. Zayn takes off his signature leather jacket and Louis scampers toward him and struggle to put it on. Strangely Zayn's jacket is always ice cold when Louis puts it on but he warns quickly because of his closed warmth in his sweater so he doesn't question it.

 

 

Blushing, Louis started to walk with Zayn back to their dorm.

\---

 

 

The next day the sun was waving and greeting Louis when he was exposed to it. He awoke with a smile on his lips and not a drowse of sleep in his system. He only sat in bed for a couple minutes just to take the sunshine flooding in the room, drowning him with it. The minutes flew and he realized he had to get dressed for his classes.

 

 

He got out of bed with a fall by getting his tiny feet caught in the duvet and tumbled out. He lets a fit of giggles escape mouth as he tried getting up on his feet but slipped again. This continues for the rest of the morning. While he brushed his teeth, slipped his foot on some toothpaste. While taking a shower, slipped while humming a pop. Zayn must of not be there since Louis didn't hear fast moving footsteps and a slam of the door impacting on the the wall. Louis never got use of the uncalled strength and speed. He assumed it was just from working out.

 

 

He does wonder were Zayn goes without Louis. It's like some night Zayn's here or not here. Not that Louis is clingy but curious. Where oh where has his Zaynie gone? Just out of a bit of curiousness he knocks lightly on Zayn's bedroom doom and peaks in and of course Zayn is nowhere to be seen only his mess of a room. He takes a step farther in the room and sees an open thick book and a notebook out in the open. Louis felt to take a look but went against it. He has to respect his privacy, no matter how tempting it is to look. He leaves afterwards after only walking by the notebook and glanced to see  **'royals of the demons'** , ' **obey'**  ,  **'keep him away'**  , and a curtain date bolded out on the paper. Must be a new band or just ideas for paper report. Well just something. Maybe not the paper report.

 

 

He pouts a little in the the middle of the little dorm when he's fully cleaned and dressed, with his satchel full of books and belongings, and still Zayn hasn't popped in anywhere in the dorm. Maybe Zayn woke up earlier and went for a walk.

 

 

Though Louis had known Zayn for a while now, he does not wake up early. He has the curious thought planted as he starts to walk exits his shared dorm and walks to class.

 

 

Only five minutes he came back for his white rose flower crown neatly place on the counter.

 

 

Louis had a hard time keeping his mind off Zayn while heading to class. It's not like he was worried, okay maybe a little, or scared he doing something bad, he wouldn't be surprised, or cause he has feeling for him, absolutely not. But cause he worried. This is the fifth or maybe sixth time Zayn has disappeared when Louis has woken up and getting ready for his college classes. As a usual now Zayn doesn't show up until the next day when he goes missing and yes that make Louis very much curious. Every time he sees Zayn after his disappearance, Zayn shrugs a bit stiffly and doesn't do any interaction with Louis the entire day of him coming back from being missing.  

 

 

Louis get the nervous twist in his stomach because he knows Zayn lies every time he asks the question. And Zayn never lies to Louis. So was is the bad place Zayn escapes to? Louis is awfully itching to know since its gone far enough to include lying to your friend. He ponders as he walks across campus. But gets a bit distracted when he walks by the flower garden. By instinct he grabs a hand-full of flowers, all wildly beautiful with lively bright colors illuminating from the sun. Even though Louis has on his flower crown he made last night, he starts to weave the new hand full of flowers on the way to his class. 

 

 

He's been making flower crowns since five years old. Of course he can make one when walking. 

 

 

He gets to the building where his first class is fifth-teen minutes earlier and enters through the door. Louis not exactly a nerd when it comes college. But if you count getting A's on every homework, project and classwork he ever gets or getting a question the professor asks him correct or , like he's doing right now, going to the class early just so he's not late. He enters the class and like usual, no ones here yet, not even the professor. 

 

 

He quickly races over to the professor's desk and gets out an apple out and gently puts it on the desk. He could sometime be a teacher's pet, but he doesn't care. This is one of his favorite classes. Other then drama. 

 

 

He turns around to go to his seat only to stop when he see there is one spot in the whole place that is seated next to Louis' seat. The person dressed in all black  is seated, hunched over the tables with sides of its face covered by its arms and back of the head covered by its hood of its jacket. The person seems to be sleeping. Louis takes a step closer to the person and sighs of relief. It's just Zayn. 

 

 

So this is where Zayn has been. In class without Louis. That doesn't any sense. Zayn has never gotten up before louis.Zayn's never been the one to get to class early, always leavening Louis in the middle of the walk to class to smoke and comes late afterwards. And he couldn't of adapted so quickly if he wanted to change his habits and just come early. So what's Zayn's deal here?

 

 

Louis walks over to the sleeping punk and pokes him. Zayn grumbles in response. Louis repeats the gesture and gets the same response. So he puts his newly made  flower crown on his hoodie and whispers: 

 

 

"Zaynie? Zaynie wake up" 

 

 

Zayn moves and groans with grogginess. He slowly sits up, takes the flower crown on his head, lifts his hood to reveal his face and Louis audibly gasp. He's never seen Zayn so out of himself; for starters his hair looks horrific. Hair looks stick together in the wrong parts and quiff demolished with taints of red sticking on the ends. He has his guy-liner smeared under the bugs he has under his eyes and he looks paler then he usually is. He doesn't understand how he still looks like a model. Well a model that could be on drugs and is anorexic.  

 

 

"Don't worry how I look right now ,Louis." Zayn saids firmly as he read louis' face expression. He puts the crown on his rough looked hair. 

 

 

"What do you mean not to worry? Zaynie you like you haven't got a blink of sleep or eaten for weeks. 

 

 

"I was busy doing homework late last night." Zayn mummers not giving it away that its a lie. "And I couldn't sleep afterwards so I stayed up. Got coffee, skipped breakfast and went here 'till class starts." 

 

 

Louis purses his lips and crosses his arms. "Zaynie" he says with a almost cry . "Please don't lie to me. You know I do not like lying."

 

 

Zayn stands from his seat interruptedly and walks over to Louis.  "I don't lie to you." He says calmly. 

 

 

Louis starts to whine. "Your doing it right now!" Louis feels stinging in his eyes and his lips wiggles. Zayn notices and tries to get closer to Louis but Louis steps away with his shaking head side to side. Louis can see Zayn frown but who wouldn't frown because Louis' upset. Making Louis cry is like making a baby cry. His eyes make a pale blue and start to freeze in coldness and thin lips turn into a tiny frown. Then the cringing sobs starts and no one can resist to make him feel better. No likes a baby to cry. Not even a hard stoned punk like Zayn. 

 

 

"Look, Louis it's complicated and-" Zayn tried to admit that he was indeed lying but Louis cuts him off. 

 

 

"So it's too complicated for your friend to know? For me to know? I thought I was special. Thought you could tell me anything" gosh he sounds like a girl. But he's more feminine then most boys. 

 

 

"No! Louis you have to listen to me, it's something that shouldn't concern you."

 

 

"But it does. I've been concerned about you leaving the dorm without me knowing and just ignoring me when your back. And now that I find you when you disappear you look like this. Your make up smeared and red dye in your hair that makes your hair look like you slept on the wrong side of the bed! And you think it's complicated to tell me? I deserve an explanation for your disappearance and how you look. All I do is care for you and you from not getting in trouble." Louis cries a river from his saying and crumbled into a seat behind him. 

 

 

Though it sound like they're in a relationship, it's the way their friendship works. No matter how many excursions come their  way they deny it. Yes Louis' gay but doesn't think Zayn in the way every other person thinks of him. A hot piece of meat. He thinks of Zayn as big brother to hide behind and plau with. Same for Zayn, he's bisexual but he only thinks of Louis as a little brother he needs to protect and cheer up when in the lonely dark. 

 

 

He rushes over to try and comfort Louis but Louis won't let him. He just cries harder. Moving away from Zayn's touch. He doesn't want to be touched by liars. "M'sorry Louis. But you wouldn't understand the situation I'm going through and-" 

 

 

"And what?" Louis is genuinely wants to know. What so big to keep Louis from knowing. Zayn has literally told Louis everything that would make people run for the hill or that would make people fall for Zayn more. (Ya'know the people in movies or books). He's told Louis he does drugs in the middle of a conversation when they were watching footie. Told him he got a Prince Albert when Louis was taking a shower and slipped. Zayn came rushing himself naked to help Louis, showing off the piece of silver in the weird place. He even told Louis about him being bisexual when defending Louis from some bullies. But somehow this secret Louis cant seem to discover is so clandestine Zayn is refusing to tell him when Louis needs to know. Louis knows he shouldn't be in other people's business but when he truly care for someone he needs to know to make whatever's right. 

 

 

Guess that can't happen. Zayn reminds silent as if he was waiting for Louis to speak or not wanting to tell what's been on his mind. Probably the latter. 

 

 

 Louis has quieted down and sniffles. " I see you clearly want to keep a secret more then a friend then." 

 

 

Zayn tries to object the ridicule but nothing happens. He tries to open his mouth to speak his truth, because truth would set him free and be safer for louis to be aware but Zayn's too far in to tell the truth and the lies and threats he was and has told clamps his mouth shut and makes a silence between them. No matter how much he wants the truth to be heard in louis' ears, to keep him safe from the hell that would be released soon but it can also cause danger to louis make him scared and suffer with confusion that he could walk in on the released hell. So he doesn't say a word and walks out the class with imaginary guilt following him. Louis reminded in that seat 'til the other students started to flood in. He quietly got out the seat and sat the correct one. During class everyone Louis had no idea knew about asked him whats wrong. He didn't answer. Even the teacher asked Louis what was wrong cause he usually didn't act so depressed. 

 

 

And Louis kept silent.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so anyway, i know what you're going to say "that's really fast into the chapter. poor louis. they're relatioship with Zayn just started". to clear up, no louis and Zayn has been friends for a while like a few years. Also another reason it seemed rushed is because it mashed to chapter 2 and 3 together because well....... let me explain. 
> 
> i Live in america and the school system finally let us out of school so im free to write and thats great...but in 3 days im going on a trip to Belize central America with a Spanish Class of mine and wont be Back in a while (1-3 weeks(depends)) . but don't worry I'll be writing while im there just not posting....
> 
> OH and BTw i dont really have a specific time when i do post chapters because it's very random when i decide to post. so basically i dont post like 'every weekend day' or 'once a of the week' or something like that. Im not a show. 
> 
> but anyway i hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave a kudos or comments. 
> 
> bye bye 
> 
> -rocsta


	3. The apology note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after the fight and Louis' making his mind up on what to do in the situation.  
> Zayn still watches from afar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its reallly long since i've posted but her ya go. ill explain when you hit the end

A week has went by since they fought. Zayn's disappearance have now been frequent. He's barely comes in their dorm any more and when he does he makes sure Louis' asleep or at least gone for class which is hard because of louis' spark of fear of the dark and when he goes to bed in his pink Pepsi pyjamas he know, just by a sense, that zayn isnt anywhere near him. Usually when louis is upset he cuddles with him until Zayn can hear the slow heartbeat and tiny snores Louis makes. But Zayn isn't here and its the first time where they had a fight like this causing Zayn to be absent while Louis faces with his own emotions alone with a dim nightlight glowing in the corner of his room. Zayn hasn't shown up in classes, hasn't even shown up in daylight any more. Only time Louis could ever see Zayn was the sounds of his footstep coming and going though the dorm door late at night. So overall Louis haven't encountered Zayn in about a week. ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

the whole week he has'nt even been himself, instead of him being his sunshine self he was a depress moody individual. He doesn't smile or laugh, he frowns and mopes. He still wears his flower crowns and dresses in his coloured sweaters ,of course, but the sweaters have grown dimmer in colour and started to feel uncomfortable covering his skin from lack of washing and the flowers on his steamed crowns have wilted into hard shrivels that pokes Louis' scalp. Louis was oblivious to it thought. Everything seemed to be going dark since Zayn's secret kept behind his sealed lips. 

 

Louis know he shouldn't have made a big deal out of it but its only getting worst. Like he already noticed, his barely in the dorms now and if Louis sees a glance of Zayn he seems to be looking worst-ly beautiful because apparently Zayn is immune to ugliness even when he going in bad habits. It makes Louis' skin crawl on the mystery of Zayn's secret. Zayn wasn't like this a couple months ago but now ever since a few weeks ago Zayn's been sneaking into darkness where Louis can't see him anymore. 

 

The first night it happen was just unawareness. Zayn coming into the dorm with Louis after a afternoon flower weaving contest between the two. Zayn had made Louis something eat because Louis' not the best cook and afterwords tuck Louis into bed. The next morning....no Zayn. The day after he comes back acts like nothing happened with a little add of over protectiveness of Louis on the side. Louis doesn't notice the protective part. He just thinks is kind of him for safety.

 

Louis wants to speak to Zayn and ask for the answer of the big secret Zayn keeps but if its kept so tightly that Louis can't even hear it coming out of Zayn's mouth then It must be something big. Something so big its to big for Louis to figure out because he's very oblivious to the answer when it's right in front of him. Plus it could be so personal, Louis shouldn't intervene. but with the secret being kept Louis can see how it's affecting Zayn. For a obvious example, this situation they're at right now.

 

As he walks to class he feeling unfocused, sleepy, and just depressed because Zayn is his friend and is big brother-like and is the only person who cares for Louis, even protects him from all the weird stares, hurtful names, and occasionally hits. He misses Zayn all together and doesn't want to have this feud going on when its only going to get worst if it's ignored. Louis feels this unknown secret should just be pushed aside and be told when Zayn is ready. Louis feels ashamed of acting like a brat and should apologize to Zayn so that everything is back to normal. He hears a voice whispering 'fag' on the side but the word goes straight through Louis, not even affecting him. Louis' more focused on his decision of apologizing to Zayn and smiles at the thought and takes a deep breathe, fixes his crown, and tighten his hands on his satchel strap and walks right along all the stares. He already can imagine Zayn's smile and his almost but familiar freezing hug that almost crushes Louis' bones. Every step he takes he feels more like himself, like power swelling up in his body to pushing him to go on and on until he finds Zayn and do what he has to do.

 

But for the rest of the day he doesn't doesn't see the stares or smirks or anything when he walks to his classes. He's to focus on his path and thought to see or feel hungry stares of students that barely come to UNI for days until they're forced. Everyone can't see how pale and consumed of hunger for what Louis has. Innocence. Again Louis is to oblivious to notice. Zayn was enough feet away from Louis not to notice. His protected side never interfered with him as the days went on with a single word said to each other. He was there to block the stares or look directly to the person to back off on Louis. And they listen and stops the stares but not the whispers of Louis' pure innocence going to good use. Zayn know's he cant hold them off forever but just a little bit more until that ceremonial gathering is over. He'll be less of a target then. but just for now he has to keep Louis safe.

 

-

 

Louis sits in the back of his Literature with slumped posture, a tilted wilted flower crown, a torn up navy blue sweater but his shining happiness never falters. His eyes are connected down on his scribbles of flowered notebook. Only listening to half of the literature the teacher is speaking while admiring the details he put into it. He never thought art making could be one of his talents. Zayn probably rubbed off on him. He mentally sighed and his smile drops a little. 

 

Louis shifted his sitting position and breathes out a breath. He needs to stop. Zayn is too much on his mind and its affecting his head physically and mentally. His focus on the professor giving some paragraph structure advice. He's listened to an amount. He shifts again to the side of the table and drops his hand into his satchel he keeps on his side, right next to the table's leg and digs around for his brownie for his empty stomach. He remembered he skipped lunch to work on another assignment for chemistry. His stomach grumble at the thought and digs deeper into the bag.

 

But instead of finding his wrapped brownie, he felt a piece a paper instead. His face twisted. He always Kept everything organized in his bag and when something was out of place....well it shouldn't be. He pulled the paper out of his satchel and tilted his head when his examined it. He was expecting a homework or a assignment that was misplaced but it was a folded note with Louis' name and today's date on the front of it. He doesn't remember receiving a note from anyone or writing one down for himself. For curiosity he opens the paper up and reads what it saids. 

 

M'sorry for what I did ,Louis, and I want to make it up to you. Come to this address at 9:00pm and be alone. I want to share what I've been keeping from you, I promise ill explain. And ill understand if you don't but I just miss our friendship and your flower crowns :). Dont worry, the place I found is almost deadly fun for both our enjoyment.

address  
************ ****** *******

Sincerely, Zain

 

 

Louis didn't notice the heating of his cheek during the reading of the note. He felt a turn inside that didn't seem comfy to be in his stomach. He looks at the note again and reads it at least ten more times. His mood is fueled full on happiness but there's a dimming affect coming upon. The note is sweet and Louis' elected that Zayn wants to be friends again, its just that churn of his stomach is telling him different. That something seems a bit suspicious about this letter. Like how did it even get into his bag or why at this address? Maybe Zayn snuck this in Louis' bag while he was sleeping or didn't feel like being rejected by Louis on a apology. Could be both. But why so late or this location and the hand writing... Louis need to stop over thinking it it. It;s Zayn wanting to hang out and apologize. How ironic. Just because Zayn forgot about that specific part doesnt make anything bad about the note. everyone has their slip ups or something and he actually hopes Louis will be there. 

 

He quickly folded back the note up and stored back in his satchel. The rest of the class hour he tried to figure out a plan to get to what ever Zayn wanted to meet at. 

 

After going through the teaching of all his classes it was already 4:00. He starts to head to the dorm to change out of clothes to go meet Zayn with, beginning to feel uncomfortable in dark colored and smelly clothes. They seem to cover his expression of happiness. He stops by the flower garden to pick up some new flowers for his crown making since he hadn't made one since his split with Zayn. His picks his favorite colours to combine and walks back on the path back to his dorm with already starting on the new crown. 

 

***********

 

His excitment is bubbling inside him to the point he couldn't keep still. He kept moving in the passenger's seat giddily, part from meeting Zayn at the secret location and the other part from listening to his favorite song on the radio featured with the Irish boy singing along in the driver's. Though the ride to the place Zayn consider to hang and apologize to Louis was getting less inviting by they were getting a little far from the UNI campus. He's haven't been out of the UNI campus for quite some time and its getting very hard to keep up how to remember to get back to UNI. If things doesn't go we're its suppose to go then he might as well go back to the dorms. 

 

Wait. Louis stops moving around in his seats when the thought hits him. What happens if him and Zayn don't become friends again? What if he instead of hugging Louis and telling him sorry he'll hurt Louis like he did the last time they were together. What if he leaves the question mark on Louis' by not telling him what's going on. The what if's are never ending in Louis head and he feels the tears flooding his eye sight. He feels a tap on his shoulder and turns his head to look at Niall. 

 

He doesn't know Niall like he knows Zayn but they are somewhat accquentances. They have enough companionship for Louis to hitch a ride. Niall was nice enough to let Louis hitch a ride with him. It's such a weird covincidence that they were going to the same place. Well thats what Niall was blabbering about when Louis told him were he was headed. 

 

Probably wasn't the best plan to actually walk to the place with his navigating program on his phone. He doesn't even know how to use his phone so well since he's not on the side of technology, he barely uses any electronics. It's quite the big disadvantage and advantage on some occasions. Like now. 

 

"Louis what's wrong." 

 

Louis stops with his clustered thoughts and quickly wipes his bridging tears with the back of his sweater. Shaking his head, he answers with a small voice. 

 

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just have second thoughts on some events." 

 

"If this is about the scary punk guy meet up." Louis may be guilty of telling Niall about his misery from these It'll be okay. Just because he's keeping something from you doesn't mean he doesn't think of you as a real friend. Pretty ironic how you guys are friend. No offense." Saids niall as he keeps his eyes trained on the road. 

 

Louis face twist in bewilderment. "What do you mean 'ironic'?"

 

"Well like your sort of...well...the stereotypical goodie and the punk guy is a stereotypical baddie." He quickly adds "like don't get me wrong it's okay to be a goodie and stuff but like-nevermind. We're here anyways." Niall slows down the car, shifts gears and parks it in front of this isolated big- no , huge house. 

 

The house is made by thick red bricks stained with graffiti on the sides. There's black bold Greek letters imprinted on top of the entrance were people are still crowding through. Louis had to squint to barely make out the bulky or curvy silloettes of people chatting or drinking or dancing with colorful lights dancing along the windows with them. He should of brought his glasses along. Well not really because he doesn't want them getting lost in a FRAT PARTY. 

 

He looked over at Niall who was taking the keys out of the ignition. Louis quickly asked: 

 

"Are you sure you got the right address? I mean I think Zayn knows I can't do well with parties" 

 

"Yeah mate. Told ya we were going to the same address. See followed everything." He held his piece of paper with the exact address Louis got. Louis let out a huff and falls back into the car seat, his flower crown sliding down a bit on his fringe covered forehead. He feels nauseous and very much scared as to the reason Zayn wanted to meet him here? A place were Louis can't handle or breath without breaking into a cry. Louis has a phobia of parties or any get together. They'd always get crowded or wild for Louis do Louis stayed away from them as Zayn gladly did the same only because the same reasons as Louis. 

 

So why now at the most inappropriate time for Louis and Zayn to reunite to do it at a big scary frat party? Maybe he should of stayed home. 

 

"Come on, Louis. It's not that big of a deal. It's justta party." Niall reassures. "You'll be fine. Just stay with me till you find ya friend. Kay?"

 

"I don't know. I never really been to a party. They-they're a bit scary."Louis sinks farther into his seat and crosses his arms. 

 

"Well I can't drive you back to UNI. So you'll have to either stay here and let your friend down or you could come with me and make your friendship with the punk all better."

 

"Nope." 

 

Niall sighs. "You'll have to stay out here in the dark night for hours ya'know that right?" 

 

Louis holds a breathe. He looks out his side if the windows and yes, it very dark outside. The only like here is the ones shining out the windows the house. The house has much isolation and Louis doesn't know if anything is near here. Which is probably a slim chance if there was they only thing out here is the high trees, stars with the big full moon in the sky. Though the whole scene was pretty Louis could of sworn he saw movement behind a tree near were they park and he was defiantly taking the latter. He doesn't want to be gobbled. 

 

"Fine." He pouts. " I'll go in. But please don't leave me. I hate being alone in big places." 

 

Niall nods when opening his side of the car. "Yeah sure." His voice sound on a side of distraught and Louis can feel his stomach aching in regret to actually trust Niall to his word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yeah here's the thing lost of things have changed since the last time i post and it could take a couple weeks till i post again. but i hoped you enjoyed this chapter and leave a kudo  
> i Love you all for reading the story and ill find a way to post faster.   
> Baiii  
> Rocsta

**Author's Note:**

> WElL i hope you enjoyed it and yeah. please leave feedback l:)
> 
> -rocsta


End file.
